Eric and David kills Numberblocks and gets ungrounded/Ivy gets executed
Eric and David kills Numberblocks and gets ungrounded/Ivy gets executed is an ungrounded video by Alex Kimble, Alex the TD Guy, published on June 9th 2017. But sadly this is Alex Kimble's Ivy's last video in the Kimbleverse. Also, the story was written by Kosta Karatzovalis. However there is Catmonster928's version of it called Numberblocks get their revenge/Ivy gets executed. And Catmonster928's other version of it called How the Teleport error was made. Cast * Eric Smith - Himself * David Smith - David/Evil Genius/Zack * Diesel Smith - Himself * Kate Smith - Herself * Ivy Smith - Herself * Alex Kimble - Paul * Kosta Karatzovalis - Steven * Joey the Metal - Joey * Ken the Emo - Dave * Eric the Punk - Eric * Paul the Mosh - Paul * Brian the Headbanger - Brian * Alex Kimble - Paul * RocketPowerGal24 - Julie * Brendan Barney - Paul * Gwen - Kate * Zero/0 - * One/1 - * Two/2 - * Three/3 - * Four/4 - * Five/5 - * Six/6 - * Seven/7 - * Eight/8 - * Nine/9 - * Ten/10 - * Eleven/11 - * Twelve/12 - * Thirteen/13 - * Fourteen/14 - * Fifteen/15 - Transcript Eric: Let's get ready to watch Avatar on DVD. Announcer: And now, Numberblocks, only on CBeebies. Eric: No, we all hate Numberblocks, more like numberpeacockers, David: I know, let's kill them all. (On TV) David: Stand back Numberblocks, Eric and I are going to kill you all. Zero/0: No (x15). One/1: No (X15). Two/2: No (x15). Three/3: No (x15). Four/4: No (x15). Five/5: No (x15). Six/6: No (x15). Seven/7: No (x15). Eight/8: No (x15). Nine/9: No (x15). Ten/10: No (x15). Eleven/11: No (x15). Twelve/12: No (x15). Thirteen/13: No (x15). Fourteen/14: No (x15). Fifteen/15: No (x15). Please don't kill us. Eric: Enough talk, prepare yourselves. (Fight is censored) Eric: Ah ha, we did it, we've killed Numberblocks. David: Let's go home now. (At home) Diesel: Eric, David, thanks for killing Numberblocks. You are ungrounded forever. Kate: You may go do what you want now. Eric: Thanks Mom and Dad. David: Thanks Mom and Dad. Eric: But, on one condition, where's Ivy? David: Yeah, she deserves to be grounded for becoming the Numberblocks fan, right? Diesel: Um, I don't know, somewhere! Text: Elsewhere (At the mountains, The Metal Punks and friends are team up to defeat Ivy Smith as she wa hang up herself into the lava pits) Ivy Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Eric the Punk: Paul, your up next. Paul the Mosh: Thank you Ivy Smith for had sex kissed against my girlfriend you have been grounded for over 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times so now this day will go down in history. Brian the Headbanger: Ivy Smith is the worst character ever since liking Barney and Friends all the time. Joey the Metal: Down in the lava (x6). Ken the Emo: Ivy, stop saying I want to have gay sex with Post Malone at school. Ivy Smith: But... Kosta Karatzovalis: OH (x5). Ivy, stop talking, that's it, your grounded (x8) for life. RocketPowerGal24: I hate it with you anymore Ivy you stupid imbecile. I always have to we ask you, can I just a breathe from this stupid Barney fan junk. Brendan Barney: Now say goodbye forever, Ivy Smith: No (x18). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Alex Kimble: What, the, hell, is, going, on, here. Gwen: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. (Gwen from Total Drama Island punches Ivy) Gwen: Don't make me ask twice. Kosta Karatzovalis: Time to lower them down. Ivy Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Help me, my fresh is melting into a skeleton. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Jesus Christ: Wait. King: Stop the abuse girl. Ivy: (Turns into the skeleton while crying) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Text: Later (The Metal Punks and friends celebrating Ivy's death at the grave while Alex Kimble was thinking) (In hell) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I am now in hell, this is the worst day ever. (The End) Catmonster928's version Eric: Let's get ready to watch Avatar on DVD. Announcer: And now, Numberblocks, only on CBeebies. Eric: No, we all hate Numberblocks, more like numberpeacockers, David: I know, let's kill them all. (On TV) David: Stand back Numberblocks, Eric and I are going to kill you all. Zero/0: Oh no you don't. One/1: Oh no you don't. Two/2: Oh no you don't. Three/3: Oh no you don't. Four/4: Oh no you don't. Five/5: Oh no you don't. Six/6: Oh no you don't. Seven/7: Oh no you don't Eight/8: Oh no you don't. Nine/9: Oh no you don't. Ten/10: Oh no you don't. Eleven/11: Oh no you don't. Twelve/12: Oh no you don't. Thirteen/13: Oh no you don't. Fourteen/14: Oh no you don't. Fifteen/15: Oh no you don't. It will be no use. Eric: Enough talk, prepare yourselves. (Fight is censored) Fifteen/15: Ah ha, we did it, we've killed Eric. David: I'm scared. Text: Elsewhere (At the mountains, The Metal Punks and friends are team up to defeat Ivy Smith as she wa hang up herself into the lava pits) Ivy Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Eric the Punk: Paul, your up next. Paul the Mosh: Thank you Ivy Smith for having suicidal thoughts. you have been grounded for so many times so now this day will go down in history. Brian the Headbanger: Ivy Smith is the worst character ever since liking Barney and Friends all the time. Joey the Metal: Down in the lava (x6). Ken the Emo: Ivy, stop saying I want to die. Ivy Smith: But... Kosta Karatzovalis: OH (x5). Ivy, stop talking, that's it, your grounded (x8) for life. RocketPowerGal24: I hate it with you anymore Ivy you stupid imbecile. I always have to we ask you, can I just a breathe from this stupid Barney fan junk. Brendan Barney: Now say goodbye forever, Ivy Smith: No (x18). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Alex Kimble: What, the, Hatsune Miku, is, going, on, here. Gwen: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. (Gwen from Total Drama Island punches Ivy) Gwen: Don't make me ask twice. Kosta Karatzovalis: Time to lower them down. Ivy Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help me, my Octonaughty is melting into an Octoblock. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jesus Christ: Wait. King: Stop the abuse girl. Ivy: (Turns into an Alphablock while crying) What the?! I'm not a 5th grader who likes Alphablocks! Help! Help! Heeeeeeeeeelp!! Text: Later (The Metal Punks and friends celebrating Ivy's death at the grave while Alex Kimble was thinking) (In Numberland) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I am now in this world, this is the worst day ever. (The End) Catmonster928's other version Eric: Let's get ready to watch Avatar on DVD. Announcer: And now, Numberblocks, only on CBeebies. Eric: No, we all hate Numberblocks, more like number-- (Eric and david get teleported into the TV) (On TV) David: Stand back Numberblocks, Eric and I are going to... Zero/0: You're going to what? One/1: You're going to what? Two/2: You're going to what? Three/3: You're going to what? Four/4: You're going to what? Five/5: You're going to what? Six/6: You're going to what? Seven/7: You're going to what? Eight/8: You're going to what? Nine/9: You're going to what? Ten/10: You're going to what? Eleven/11: You're going to what? Twelve/12: You're going to what? Thirteen/13: You're going to what? Fourteen/14: You're going to what? Fifteen/15: You're going to what? Turn us into Vocaloids? Eric: Enough talk, prepare yourselves. (Eric, David, and Numberblocks teleport away except Fifteen, while the TV becomes a BSOD) Fifteen/15: Wait, what? Fifteen/15: (Now in It's a mega goose voice) HELLO?! CAN YOU MAKE GOOD CALL?! THIS IS A REALLY BAD PLACE AND-- (At home, Eric and David teleport out of the TV) Eric: What just happened? David: I don't know! Eric: But, on one condition, where's Ivy? David: Yeah, she deserves to be grounded for becoming another baby show fan, right? Diesel: Um, I don't know, somewhere! Text: Elsewhere (At the mountains, The Metal Punks and friends are team up to defeat Ivy Smith as she wa hang up herself into the lava pits) Ivy Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Eric the Punk: Paul, your up next. Paul the Mosh: Thank you Ivy Smith for being-- (Numberblocks 0 - 14 appear out of nowhere) Brian the Headbanger: Wait, what? Numberblocks 0 - 14: WHAT IS THIS (x6). Ken the Emo: Numberblocks, SHUT UP. Nine/9: But... Kosta Karatzovalis: OH (x5). Nine, stop talking, that's it, All of you Numberblocks are-- (Everyone, excluding Numberblock 13, teleport away) Thirteen/13: What, the, heck, just, happened, here. (The End)Category:Ungrounded Videos by Alex Kimble Category:2017 videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Incomplete casts